


A Song of Cricket and Cicadas

by neferlemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Game of Thrones!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is a boring, uptight, and old fashioned prick, that’s why he doesn’t have any suitor even when he is already at the age of marriage. So, The Queen of Seven Kingdoms invites four best princes from North, East, South, and West of Westeros to King’s Landing to find him a partner. It’s Sungyeol’s responsibility as a brother to oversees and critiques the future Queen Regent of Seven Kingdoms and according to him, the heir of Winterfell isn’t suitable to hold such position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Cricket and Cicadas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Infinite Game of Thrones AU with all the drama and dragons and fire and ice and stuff. 
> 
> Myungsoo is a Stark, and the three Sungs are of House Baratheon or Lannister. Woohyun is a Targaryen, and it's up to you which house Dongwoo and Hoya will be in.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, Anon!  
> This prompt is harder than I thought, lol! I think this one turns out to be less dramatic than you'd expect. It also doesn't have ice although there are dragon and fire.  
> Also I'm sorry that I made Woohyun into Lannister instead of Targaryen because I need him to represent West! The three Sungs will be the royal family of Baratheon-Targaryen instead.  
> Thank you for the prompt :D

That afternoon, the market was crowded as usual. People were lining up in front of the stalls, buying vegetables, meats, boozes, garments, and other daily necessities. Particularly crowded was a vegetable seller, who was surrounded by ladies buying ingredients for dinner. The owner was sweating profusely, completely worn out from serving the ladies.

“Calm down, please! There are enough vegetables for everyone. Look, I still have two sacks of these leaves!” he pulled one of the sacks and opened it on his table. Freshly picked vegetables spilled from the sack. Desperate hands immediately tried to claim them but soon they found out that it was not only vegetables on the sack.

“Frog!” yelled a lady in disgust.

“For Seven’s sake, it’s a big frog! A bullfrog!” screamed another.

 “I think the frog just jumped inside my clothes!”

“Help!”

Soon there was local panic around the vegetables seller as the ladies ran around and screamed for help. The owner could only watch the scene helplessly amidst jumping and singing frogs in his vegetables.

“Who dare to put frogs in my vegetables?” he roared.

“I think I just saw our Prankster Prince passed by,” a man informed him.

“What? Him again?” the owner groaned as he heard another commotion. This time from the meat seller.

“How come a cut, dried meat have this much blood?!” a customer was hysteric.

“The blood stained my dress!” screamed another. A man was busy calming them down while salvaging his meat from a bloody table into a bucket. He sniffed the red liquid. For a while he frowned, then his face turned into confusion, understanding, and the anger.

“Please calm down! This is not blood, this is tomato juice!”

“Tomato juice? Why would there be tomato juice inside a meat?” the ladies were confused.

“Is this another prank from our prince?” another man asked back.

“I think I just saw him ran toward the Street of Steel!”

“Catch him!”

Sungyeol heard everything and giggled silently as he pressed his hat deeper into his head to hide his face. This afternoon was another success. He had put some other surprises in the garment seller. He wished he could witness that one too, but for now he had to run.

“That’s the Prince!”

“Prince Sungyeol! Come back here!”

Damn, this was too soon for Sungyeol’s liking. He ran toward a swordsmith workshop and grabbed the nearest sword available. It was an ordinary sword, made from low quality iron. An apprentice swordsmith was in the middle of heating it in fire  when Sungyeol snatched it so its blade was still gleaming red. This should be enough to scare people.

“Prince Sungyeol!” he heard the apprentice swordsmith screamed in panic. “Put that down, My Prince. What are you going to do with it?”

“I’m going to defend myself!” he said cheerfully as he held the sword in horizontal position in front of him as the crowds started to gather in front of the workshop.

“My Prince, don’t think you can get out of your responsibilities this time. You ruined a whole sack of vegetables,” the vegetable seller panted when he finally made his way in front of the crowd, clearly tired from running.  

“And many pounds of expensive meat,” the meat seller joined him.

“Don’t exaggerate!” Sungyeol shouted, pretended to be annoyed. “They’re not ruined. You can just wash them,”

“What about my dress?” a lady shouted, her white blouse had a big tomato juice stain in the front side. She had both hands on her waist as he marched angrily into Sungyeol. The prince was quick to point his sword.

“Don’t come near,” he warned while trying his best to glare.

“Why are you pointing your sword to your own realm? Are you mad?” a man shouted at him. Sungyeol snickered and then laughed. Hard.

“So what if I am? I’m half Targaryen, I’m bound to be crazy,” he said, pretending to be mad. “I’ve been so depressed lately because of my brother, I thought I’d soon be crazier than Mad King Aerys when  he ruled. So, back off,” he glared again to the people in front of the shop.

Sungyeol swung his sword to scare them. They took a step back, half afraid half angry. Sungyeol suppressed his giggles. This was really amusing after a whole week of working hard under Lord Jungyeop’s supervision.

That was all because of Sunggyu. Sungyeol recalled that night when all of his misery started. The royal family was in the middle of dinner when his Queen Mother and jerk of a brother argued again over the latter’s marriage.

“I told you I’m not going to marry anytime soon!” his older brother shouted in the dining room, spraying Sungyeol with half chewed rice from the side of his mouth.

“You are _already_ 22 and you are a Crown Prince! Get your sense together. You need to marry this year,” their Queen Mother shouted back.

“I am _only_ 22! There are plenty of time left to get married. It’s not like the King and the Queen is retiring anytime soon,” Sunggyu glared at their mother with absolute irritation.

The rest of the family were looking at each other without interrupting. Their Queen Mother was Targaryen, the blood of dragon. Nobody dared to talk back to her for her infamous wrath could summon three of her dragons from Dragonstone to burn them to death. Not even their King Father of House Baratheon, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, the Lord of Seven Kingdoms, and protector of the Realm. Nobody except his eldest son, Sunggyu, who apparently inherited his mother’s temper.

“I’ve selected the best prince from North, East, South, and West to take a test to see which one of them will suit the role as Queen Regent. One of them will be your future wife. They’ll come on the morrow, whether you like it or not,” the Queen glared back at his oldest son. Sunggyu gaped in disbelief.

“Tomorrow? This is not something that you can decide on your own, Mother. I’m –.”

“SHUT UP, SUNGGYU!” and suddenly all the meat pieces on the table turned black as if they were burnt with invincible fires.  

Sungyeol poked his brother’s waist with a fork as the Crown Prince opened his mouth, silently pleaded him to stop.

“Alright,” Sunggyu said sulkily.

The Queen calmed down upon hearing this and the King, Sungyeol, and Sungjong let out the breath they had been holding and continued their interrupted dinner.

“Interesting,” Sungjong, his younger brother, said as he chewed his grilled duck. “I want to meet these ‘best princes’ soon and see how great they are myself.”

“Me too,” said Sungyeol. “I’ll voluntarily oversee them and help you find the best out of them, Sweet Brother.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “For the love of Seven Gods, please don’t.”

“Why not?” Sungyeol was offended. “I’ll make sure to choose the one with the biggest ball to loosen up your ass. Gods know you need it.”

And just because of that joke, the Crown Prince sent Sungyeol to Lord Jungyeop, the King’s Hand, to construct the test material for those princes. It was boring and tedious, Sunggyu knew Sungyeol hates any job that requires brainwork. It took a week to complete the material and he had been miserable ever since. So, Sungyeol thought he deserved this entertainment.

“I’m serious,” he said to the crowd as he swung his sword. All of them were still glaring at him but not daring to approach. _They were so entertaining!_

He was busy being internally entertained when a foreign sword was swung to his direction, almost chopping his wrist. Thankfully, Sungyeol was fast enough to draw his hands away. Before he could recover from shock, a kick was landed on his stomach and he fell into the ground. The attacker was ready to stab him with his long sword, but Sungyeol managed to roll away and stood up.

 _An attack. Shit._ He sneaked out from the castle today so he had no Royal Guards around. And, he left his sword in the castle.

The attacker was fast to attack him again, this time using his sword skill to push him into the wall. Sungyeol defended himself but he was losing – Sungyeol was good at swordplay but this was not his own sword he were using. The attacker was surprisingly good too and soon Sungyeol had his back pressed into the wall while a long, thin, white sword was pressed into his neck.

“Is it fun to play with common folk like that? Pointing your sword to them?”

Sungyeol looked at his attacker. He was young, maybe the same age with Sungyeol or younger. And he was handsome, very handsome actually, to the point that Sungyeol was stunned more from his beauty than his sword on his neck. But the way he glared at Sungyeol... he gulped, his glare was cold and scary.

“Warrior! Stop it, please! Don’t harm him, he is our prince!” the crowd around them screamed in panic. Their screams brought Sungyeol’s attention back to their situation, and it caught the attacker’s attention too.

“Prince?” the attacker said questioningly. “You said he is a prince? Why did he run around in the market and disturb you like a petty thief if he is a prince?”

“He is our prince, aye,” the vegetable seller defended him. “It’s hard to believe but he indeed is. He likes to prank us from time to time but he never mean ill.”

From his place, Sungyeol felt himself teared up. His people had loyalty. “Old man...”

“He may not look like it, Warrior, but he is our beloved Clown Prince,” the meat seller continued.

“And as annoying as he is, he is still our prince and we love him. Please spare his life, it’s not worth a cause for you to spill his blood on your hand,” the lady in stained dress said.

“Excuse me,” Sungyeol wanted to protest. He was grateful with his folk’s loyalty but they could have used a better description!

But, the attacker didn’t seem to trust them as he pressed his sword tighter. He scanned Sungyeol’s face.

“My Lord!” a guard in heavy grey wool approached them. Sungyeol never saw that uniform before. “My Lord, this man is indeed Baratheon Prince.”

“You mean to say this petty clown is the Crown Prince?” his attacker’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“No, not the Crown Prince. But he is the younger brother,” the guard said, a little bit panicked because his lord was currently having a sword on a royal prince’s neck. The attacker hesitated for a moment.

“Could’ve fooled me,” the attacker said coolly as he released Sungyeol. Sungyeol tried his best to act like he wasn’t just driven into a wall during a swordfight. In fact, he prepared his voice to sound more intimidating.

“Who are you?” Sungyeol asked. “You’re clearly not from here. It’s impossible for you not to recognize my face if you are.”

Instead of answering, the attacker bowed at him.

“I’m not sorry for what I did. I think My Prince deserves it. I will see you again pretty soon,” he said before disappearing. “I suggest you come back to your castle soon before someone less kind than me confront you with a sword. Judging from your skill, you will need more than these folk’s pleading to spare your life.”

What a fucking rude bastard! Did he just insult Sungyeol’s sword skill? Sungyeol was left flabbergasted. He was still stunned in his place when a Royal Guard came to fetch him.

“My Prince! I told you not to run around on your own,” the golden cloak guard complained as he fetched Sungyeol. “If something happens to you, something will happen to me as well.”

“Shut up, Ser Jungryeol. I don’t need you to protect me. I can protect myself just fine,” Sungyeol dismissed his guard, still annoyed with the mysterious warrior.

“Sure, My Prince. It’s not like you had your neck pinned on the wall just a minute ago,” the apprentice swordsmith snickered at him as he picked up the sword that Sungyeol snatched before and started forging it again.

“Hey!” Sungyeol shouted in anger but Jungryeol pulled him out of the workshop.

“The Queen is looking for you. It’s almost time to welcome the four princes.”

-

 

“Where have you been?” Sunggyu hissed when Sungyeol assumed his position between his older and younger brother. They were in the front yard of the Red Keep – their castle, waiting for the arrival of the four princes. From where they stood, they could see the whole of King’s Landing

“Here and there,” he said nonchalantly as Sunggyu glared at him.

“He was getting his ass kicked by a random warrior,” Sungjong said and Sungyeol bared his teeth at his younger brother. _How come he hears about this already?_ Sungyeol was sure Sungjong would be a Master of Whisperer when Sunggyu finally rule.

“You sneaked out of the castle again?” Sunggyu scolded him.

“Quiet, you three!” their Queen Mother snapped. “The first prince is here.”

Sungyeol looked around. There was no sign of anybody coming. But then he saw fine brown dust rising from afar, from the south, beyond the city wall. When the King’s Gate was opened, he could see at least 300 horses came inside the city.

The man on the first horse was exotic and handsome. He sat on his saddle as if he was born there. His hair was long, it reached his lower back, the color is dirty sand and it framed his face amazingly. He didn’t get off from his horse when he arrived, but he bowed his head in front of the King.

“Khal Dongwoo of the Dothraki Clan from Essos, It’s a pleasure to for us to host you here in the King’s Landing,” the King said as he welcomed the man.

“I’m no longer a Khal, Your Grace. But it’s an honor for me to be invited to Your Grace’s castle.”

The Queen stepped forward to give her hand. “Targaryen has a very close relationship with Dothraki Clan. I am glad that it is you who represents the East.”

The ex Khal smiled and turned to the three royal princes. He greeted each of them warmly and Sungyeol instantly liked him. Maybe because he was from Essos, Sungyeol could smell the freedom from his body. Plus his smile was so bright and shiny.

“Look at his hair,” Sungjong whispered. “It’s tradition of the Dothraki that they cut their hair after losing a combat. To have his hair reached his lower back like that, he must be a hell of a fighter.”

“He’s pretty good,” Sungyeol observed. “I like his personality, he surely would bring some sunshine to the kingdom. God knows our kingdom would desperately needs it once our dear brother take the Iron Throne.”

“Shut up!”

The second prince also came on the horse, but he got off from his saddle before presenting himself to the royal family. He was accompanied by approximately 50 guards holding a banner – a red sun pierced by a spear. It was the banner of House Martell from Dorne. This prince is a Dornishmen. A Westeros by location, but maybe not quite so from the gene and culture. He was manly, strong, and extremely well built. Sungyeol could see his muscles bulging under his garment. He heard Sungjong muttered ‘holy fuck Gods gracious’ beside him.

“Your Grace, Hoya Lee Martell from Dorne. My service is yours. It is an honor for me to receive the invitation from Your Grace.”

The King helped the prince to stand up after he kissed the Queen’s hand. “Prince Hoya of Dorne, our representative of the south. It’s our pleasure to have you coming to King’s Landing.”

Prince Hoya greeted them with a very strong handshake that made Sungyeol cursed inside his mind but Sungjong seemed like he enjoys it.

“This one’s also fine,” Sungyeol told his brothers. “Dornishmen are strong and fierce. He could complement our brother’s fluffy and fragile appearance.”

Sungyeol was proud he didn’t scream when Sunggyu stepped on his toes.

“He is more than fine,” was Sungjong’s comment.

Sungyeol was excited for the third prince. He could see the red and gold shimmering even from afar.  

“Is that Woohyun?” he squealed, voice cracking in excitement.

“I believe so,” Sunggyu frowned.

Woohyun was their childhood friend. He squired at Red Keep when he was young. Sungyeol liked him. Their humor matched and he wasn’t averse to a little bit of humor and pranks. They had their fun and adventure together when they were young and to be honest, Sungyeol liked Woohyun better than his other two brothers.

From what Sungyeol heard, Woohyun was also notorious pranksters in his hometown. If King’s Landing had Sungyeol, than Casterly Rock had Woohyun.

Woohyun brought around 100 guards holding Lannister banner – a golden lion in a red field. He came on a red stallion, a red and golden cloak draped over his shoulder. He looked harismatic and poised, just like a Lannister. He got off from the horse with unnecessary grand motion as he kneeled in front of the King and Queen.

“Your Grace. Woohyun Lannister of Casterly Rock. I am honored to be invited to King’s Landing once again,” he kissed the Queen’s hand and bowed deep in front of the King.

The King and the Queen welcomed him warmly.

When he turned to Sunggyu, his elegant smile instantly turned into a greasier one. “Long time no see, My Prince. Do you miss me?”

Sunggyu made a dying rat sound from his throat. Sungyeol welcomed him with bone-crushing hug. Woohyun was still the same – still as greasy as ever. 

“I’ll be rooting for Woohyun,” Sungyeol said. “We know him well, he’s a good man and also has a good head. Plus, he’s fun. Exactly what we need to soften our Crown Prince’s tight ass.”

“You wish,” Sunggyu said. “Woohyun is the least I like so far.”

“The last prince is coming,” Sungjong shushed them.

The last prince brought the least amount of guard with him. Less than 20, Sungyeol believed. He could see a direwolf sigil in the white banner. A Stark then. For the last 19 years of his life, Sungyeol had never met any of Stark family. Winterfell was too far away for to visit.

But his eyes bulged when he saw the man leading the group. He was riding a white horse, looking like a prince charming in the song sung by musician their Father often invited when they have guests over. He was handsome and he was the attacker he met in the market today.

“He’s a Stark?” Sungyeol hissed in disbelief.

“What, you know him?” Sunggyu eyed him curiously.

The Stark Prince got off from his horse in one swift, simple movement. He presented himself in equally simple and swift manner. “Your Grace. I’m Myungsoo Stark of Winterfell from the north. I’m very honored to be invited to the King’s Landing. My service is all yours.”

“Pleased to finally have you here, Prince Myungsoo,” the King said as he shook Myungsoo’s shoulder. “Baratheon and Stark is always good friend.”

Myungsoo greeted the Royal Princes warmly. Sungyeol scowled at him but the man just smiled back at him.

“This one is absolute no!” Sungyeol gritted his teeth as he watched Myungsoo’s back.

“Why?” Sunggyu looked at him questioningly. “He’s handsome and seems like he has good character.”

“He is an absolute douche who glare at people,” Sungyeol pouted. “Stark is always so bitter.”

Sungjong snorted. “ _You_ are bitter because he kicked your ass in the market earlier.”

Sunggyu perked up. “Did he? Wow, I think like him already,” he said cheerfully.  

Sungyeol narrowed his eyes. So, Myungsoo was another candidate for Seven Kingdom’s future Queen Regent? Well, Sungyeol wouldn’t let him. Anybody would be fine to rule Westeros along with Sunggyu except Myungsoo Stark.

Sungyeol would make sure of that.

-

The welcome dinner was held that night.

It was loud and cheerful. The dining hall was full of food and music. They had invited the best street musician for today, one that was famous all over Westeros. The food was endless and delicious. They invited the guards and the bannermen of the four princes too, so the dining hall was crowded and lively.

Usually, Sungyeol prefer to sneak out from his royal table and join the drinking match on the guards’ table. But, he couldn’t do so today. He needed to keep his eyes on Myungsoo Stark. He had plans for the haughty wolf prince of the north.

Royal table was always less festive – but today there was a good reason for it. The title of tonight’s party was ‘welcome dinner’,  but it was actually an intelligence test for the princes. Sungyeol knew this because he had been helping Lord Jungyeop. He couldn’t believe that he would be thankful to Sunggyu’s punishment but he did, because this way he could screw Myungsoo Stark over.

Their table was joined by the King’s Council. The council would casually converse with the prince to judge their knowledge on certain subject, as well as their ability to form their argument in the most diplomatic way possible.

On his left, Dongwoo was invited in a discussion about  culture difference between Essos and Westeros. Near Sungjong, Hoya was in the middle of discussion about the law codec of the Seven Kingdoms and how Dorne still used their own Dornish law instead of uniting itself under the same law.

Somewhere on the end of the table, Woohyun was engaged in a conversation with their Master of Coin. Sungyeol wouldn’t worry about him, he knew Woohyun would master any discussion about tax, gold, and trading. He was not a Lannister for nothing.

The only thing Sungyeol needed to focus was the conversation on his right side. The King’s Hand himself was the one who tested the Stark Prince. They were talking about religion and how Winterfell’s old God was different than the Seven.

It was a topic that was out of Sungyeol’s reach. So, instead he grabbed a bottle of a very strong cider and secretly fill Myungsoo’s cup with it.

“Would you kindly elaborate why the Seven Gods and the North’s Old God is different?” he heard Lord Jungyeop asked. Before Myungsoo could open his mouth, Sungyeol pushed the cup to the wolf’s hand.

“What an interesting conversation, Lord Lee. But I can’t help to point out that it’s not only our Gods that is different. Our cider also is. I hope our Prince Myungsoo would so kindly to taste King’s Landing cider.”

Lord Jungyeop gave him a dirty look. Sungyeol ignored him as he put out his best smile to Myungsoo. He even made sure to show his gum. “You have to try this.”

Myungsoo hesitated. “I’m not really good at drinking..”

“Don’t you want to drink what I offer to you?” Sungyeol tried to look offended. “This one is really safe and mild.”

“But still...” Myungsoo looked doubtful.

“Here, let me prove that this is a just a mild drink,” Sungyeol pour himself a cup of cider and drank it. The cider burned his throat and made him dizzy already but Sungyeol’s good at pretending to be sobe. “Come on,” he urged Myungsoo. Finally the latter took a sip after a moment of hesitation.

“Good! Now you can back to our King’s Hand,” he smirked in satisfaction.

The effect was quite instant. Myungsoo slurred his words five minutes into the conversation and by the next 10 minutes, his answers were completely nut and nonsense. He wasn’t lying when he said he was bad with alcohol.

“Stark will rule the world far far far later in the future, My Lord,” he said while hiccuping endlessly. “The fortune teller we trust the most, one with the third eye...” he said. “Said that in the future we will be the one who create a clothe from iron that could make people fly.. also we’ll make a doll that can be controlled with a button. The third eye called it... rodot.”

The Hand looked at Myungsoo as if he was sprouting a third eye himself in the middle of his forehead.

“But even so, you don’t have to worry, My Lord. You too, My Prince,” he looked at Sungyeol. “It will be in the veeeeeeery far future.”

Sungyeol was starting to get tipsy himself, but he still had some sanity left to laugh at Myungsoo. Served this man right. He would never let this man be the Queen and rule Westeros alongside Sunggyu. Never.

-

Sungyeol was not in the least bit surprised when Myungsoo cornered him later that night, when the young wolf was getting a bit more sober. He pulled Sungyeol out of the dining room, to a dark passage, and they ended up in a balcony overlooking Godswood and Blackwater Rush.

It was spring but the weather was still cold. But Sungyeol didn’t care because he was feeling so good the coldness didn’t bother him at all. He was still giddy from his success in sabotaging Myungsoo’s test.

“What was that?” Myungsoo asked sharply as he looked straight into Sungyeol’s eyes, although the seriousness was spoiled with his hiccup from time to time. Sungyeol giggled.

“I was testing you, just like what Lord Jungyeop did,” Sungyeol dodged the question.

“Testing? More like sabotaging, I’d say,” Myungsoo said angrily. “Why?” he slurred.

“I don’t want you to be Queen,” Sungyeol answered.

“Why?” Myungsoo asked again.

“You’re an asshole,” Sungyeol answered.

“Said someone who spiked my drink with booze so I failed my test.”

“Well, who knew you’d be so drunk just from a cup of cider?” Sungyeol defended himself.

“You should knew, because you looked like you’re also drunk from the same thing,” Myungsoo said. The wolf was cornering him to the balcony and Sungyeol would fall to the Godswood if he didn’t push Myungsoo away. So, he did.

Just as Myungsoo stumbled backward, all of a sudden a big, black direwolf jumped in front of him and growled. Sungyeol almost got a heart attack as he sank into the floor. The direwolf was eyeing him harshly, ready to sink his fangs into Sungyeol’s skin. He trembled in fear.

“Myungsoo!” he called for help but the other boy just look at him.

“Apologize to me, _My Prince_ ,” he spat the honorific. Sungyeol gritted his teeth.

“Sorry.”

The direwolf growled and walked closer.

“More sincere,” he heard Myungsoo.

“I’m really sorry, I was wrong!” he screamed.

“Not enough.”

“I... what do you want me to do?”

Myungsoo looked thoughtful. “For now, nothing. But later, maybe.”

“Fine, as long as it’s not you asking me to help you win the Queen position.”

“Byeol, stop,” Myungsoo  finally said and the direwolf immediately obeyed. Sungyeol sighed in relief.

“Wow. Your direwolf is pretty impressive,” he managed to say.

“She did,” Myungsoo petted his wolf with affection. “But I bet your mother’s dragon is more intimidating,” Myungsoo slipped into seating position beside him. Sungyeol groaned.

“Don’t remind me of them. The last time I met them they burned my eyebrows and they never grow up again.”

Myungsoo burst out laughing. “So that’s how you have half an eyebrow? When did it happens?”

“Years ago! Don’t laugh!”

Somehow they ended up talking about more thing than they planned. Myungsoo told him about Winterfell, about his brother Moonsoo, about his direwolf Byeol. Sungyeol told him about King’s Landing and how scary their Queen Mother is and what an asshole Sunggyu is and warned Myungsoo to never piss Sungjong off.

“You’re so forgiving, Myungsoo,” Sungyeol said. “I mean I did messed up your test, but you are satisfied with just an apology from me.”

Myungsoo mumbled something about cute.

“What?”

“I said it’s just because I’m drunk.”

“No, you said something about cute.”

“I wasn’t saying anything cute. It’s drunk, dumbass.”

“Fine, if you insist.”

Sungyeol felt his eyes lidded with sleepiness.

“Fuck, my chamber is so far away,” he whined.

“I don’t even remember where my chamber is,” Myungsoo slurred, eyes half-lidded too.

“I’d sleep here it if weren’t so cold.”

“We can sleep here,” Myungsoo said. “Just stay close to Byeol. She is warm enough to keep us comfortable.”

“Are you sure?” Sungyeol was still wary.

“Don’t worry. At least she won’t eat your eyebrow.”

“Fuck you,” Sungyeol said but he snuggled himself to Byeol. Myungsoo’s right. Byeol was very, very comfortable.

-

After that night they spent drunk together, Sungyeol found out that Myungsoo was actually a good company. Unlike his appearance, the young wolf wasn’t even cold or sulky. In fact, he was rather dorky and playful. They met again several times at the balcony, continuing their conversation from that night and Sungyeol was surprised at how easy for them to converse.

But, it would take more than that to make Sungyeol change his mind about Myungsoo being Queen.

Several days later, they left for hunting game. This time it wasn’t a test, but just an opportunity for Sunggyu to get to know his suitors better. The seven of them (because Sungyeol and Sungjong insisted to come along) left the castle before the dawn with at least fifteen guards in tow. Their horse steps were so noisy that Sungyeol was sure their prey would hear them even before they leave King’s Landing.

Sunggyu noticed the noise too. “We can’t go hunting like this,” he said when they’ve gone 10 minutes into the woods. “There’s too many of us. Split up!”

Sungyeol didn’t need to be told twice. He was happy to escape from Sunggyu. Sungyeol directed his horse to the north abruptly, without telling anybody because he didn’t want any guards to follow him. It looked like he succeeds, but after a while he could clearly heard another sound of horse steps.

He looked back to see who followed him. It was Myungsoo.

“Are you following me?” he accused the younger prince. Myungsoo shrugged.

“Don’t flatter yourself. It just turned out his way.”

“You should’ve stayed with Sunggyu. That’s the point of this hunting game, so he can know you better.”

“I thought you like it if I fail?”

Sungyeol almost answered when he caught a movement from the corner of his eyes. He signaled Myungsoo to stop and stay still.

There it was. Sungyeol saw a deer lurking innocently behind the bushed. _Nice target_.

He pulled an arrow from his quiver and set it on his crossbow. He closed one of his eye as he pointed the arrow to the deer. He pulled the string and was about to shoot when Myungsoo pushed his hand just a second before he released it.

The arrow shoot the deer on the foot instead of the heart, sending him crashing on the forest floor. Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo in surprise and scolded him. “What the hell are you doing, man? I almost get him! Now the poor thing has to suffer instead of dead.”

Myungsoo didn’t listen to him as he rushed to the deer. Sungyeol followed him.

When Myungsoo kneeled beside the deer and pulled the arrow from its foot, Sungyeol thought the younger would stab the deer again, this time on the heart, to ease his suffering. But, Sungyeol was surprised when Myungsoo took a salve and bandage from his pocket instead of knife. Myungsoo then started to wrap the deer’s foot.

“What are you doing?” he asked Myungsoo in confusion.

“You’re a Baratheon,” Myungsoo answered. “Killing your own sigil will bring bad luck.”

“That’s not true,” Sungyeol argued. “I’ve been hunting them all my life and nothing bad happens.”

“Now that you know, don’t hunt them anymore,” Myungsoo said.

“What if I don’t want to stop?” Sungyeol asked him.

“Just don’t,” Myungsoo said.

“Why should I listen to you?”

“You owe me one request, right? When I stopped Byeol from hurting you?”

“You’ll use that request to make me stop hunting deer?”

“If it’s necessary.”

“Why?” Sungyeol was confused. This was such a small matter for Myungsoo to spend his precious request.

“Just don’t. That’s my request for you.”

“No, tell me. Tell me why,” Sungyeol insisted. “If you tell me why, I’ll treat this not as a fulfillment for your request, so you’ll still have your request.”

This offer swayed Myungsoo. Sungyeol could see Myungsoo’s indecision, so he urged him. “Well?”

For some reason, Myungsoo blushed.

“I just don’t like seeing a deer getting hurt,” he said.

“Why?” Sungyeol still didn’t understand.

“They look like you,” Myungsoo said it so fast Sungyeol almost didn’t catch it. “Seeing you hurt them is like seeing you hurt yourself. I don’t like it.”

Sungyeol was kind of dumbfounded. It was unexpected of Myungsoo. They’ve grown close these days, that was for sure but Sungyeol didn’t know that Myungsoo would care about him being hurt.

Sungyeol felt a blush creeping on his cheek but he swore it was because the weather’s getting warm.

“I don’t look like a deer,” he said instead.

“You do to me,” said Myungsoo. “You’re truly a Baratheon in my eyes.”

“That’s not true either,” said Sungyeol. “Sunggyu is always the Baratheon one. He has Father’s keen sense and Mother’s charisma, with a quality of leadership. Sungjong is too, only with more gracefulness. I have none of that.”

“You have compassion and kindness that none of your brother has,” Myungsoo replied as he finished bandaging the deer. “I think that what makes you truly a Baratheon.”

Now, Sungyeol felt warm not only on his cheek, but on all over his body. Including his chest. His chest felt warm.

But surely, it was only because of the weather.  

-

The following two weeks the princes were busy with test after test from the King’s council: the Master of Coin, Master of War, Master of Ship, and Master of Whisperer. But between their busy schedule, they still had time to make friends with Sungyeol.

He enjoyed reliving his childhood days with Woohyun. Back then they only dared to steal cakes from kitchen or putting too much salt on the ready to serve dinner – petty pranks like that. But now, they were clever enough to mess with Maester Hyoan. They dyed his long white beard green once, and orange later, and they plan for red next. They taught his raven to swear and say vulgar words and they haven’t managed to get punished yet – Woohyun was excellent at hiding the evidence of their involvement and Sungyeol swore his sweet talking could save his life one day.

Hoya was an excellent spar partner. The Dorne Prince spent majority of his time in the training yard, fighting their royal guards and with his skill he would easily be accepted as one of the Knightsguard later if a position was open. He even taught Sungyeol how to throw spear – Dornishmen’s brand of weapon.

Dongwoo who spent his life under the open sky of Essos found Red Keep’s roof suffocating and could’t bear to be separated too long from his horse, so he loved to accompany Sungyeol riding to the town. Dongwoo was very social and before long he was friends with many common folk in the market. He was very talkative too. Sungyeol enjoyed his stories about the Free Cities – Meereen and Pentos and Qarth and Yi Ti and Astapor.

They were all good people, fit to be the future Queen Regent, ruling beside Sunggyu but somehow Sungyeol found them pale in comparison with Myungsoo. Which was shocking, because less than two weeks ago he swore that Myungsoo was the worst candidate among them all.

The Winterfell heir was good at everything – from entertaining his Queen Mother and King Father at supper, sparring with the Kingsguard in the yard, and even discussing serious matter with Jungyeop. But his quality shone the most when they visited the wounded deer in the northwest corner of the castle yard.

Sungyeol’s arrow crippled the deer and he would die if they left him in the wood so they brought him home. Sungyeol named him Aga and put him in a makeshift stable. Every day Myungsoo and him would visit the deer to check on him and his wound. Myungsoo would apply some salve and ointment to the deer’s leg in a very tender way it made Sungyeol’s heart ache.

But still, it wasn’t Myungsoo’s name that came out of Sungyeol’s mouth when he discussed the best candidate with his brothers. It was always Woohyun, or Hoya, or Dongwoo he suggested to Sunggyu. Sungyeol didn’t mention him on purpose, just like what he did before every time they talked about it – although the purpose maybe slightly different than before.

“You have no eyes for people, Brother,” Sunggyu told him. “The best candidate is Myungsoo so far.”

Sungyeol hoped not, because it meant Myungsoo would be chosen as the future queen and betrothed to Sunggyu.

It was selfish of him, but he still hoped not.

-

Each of the test the princes had taken had various weight to the final score, but the jostling tourney probably held the biggest weight. The four princes would try their best to oust each other by pushing them off their horse to gain the champion title.

The jostling tourney among the four prince was the highlight of the whole selection process, it was more like a festival. The public were invited to watch and the King had musician to entertain the audience and feast was served to the higher lords and their family.

“Why are you always late in every important event?” Sunggyu hissed as Sungyeol took his seat between Sunggyu and Sungjong in royal seat.

He ignored Sunggyu’s complaint. Actually, he was considering to sabotage this tourney again so Myungsoo would not win, but refrained at the last minute because he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Of course, Sunggyu didn’t have to know that. “Let’s bet!” he said instead.

“My bet’s on Hoya,” Sungjong said. Lately this kid was fond of the Dornish Prince.

“My gold is on the wolf,” Sunggyu said.

“The wolf?” Sungyeol squeaked. “Why him of all people? Among the other he looks the weakest.”

“Never judge someone by his look, Dear,” their Queen Mother who overheard their conversation reminded him.

“Well, I’m putting mine on Woohyun,” Sungyeol mentioned the first name that crossed his mind when he saw Myungsoo’s taken.

The first fight was between Woohyun and Myungsoo. With Woohyun’s wit and intelligence, people would assume we would be more suited indoor but Woohyun was strong and skilled in swordplay. He was a knight alright. Every swing of his sword was powerful and accurate, leaving no room for his opponent to fight back.

But even more amazing was Myungsoo, who, unlike his pretty appearance, was swift and agile in his movement. He marvelously danced around Woohyun’s swing and stab, defending himself perfectly while at the same time finding opening from Woohyun attack to deliver a blow from angle that was the most vulnerable to the latter.

Woohyun was ousted after 15 minutes. Sungyeol groaned as Sunggyu smirked at him. “Have the gold delivered to my quarter before midnight.”

The second fight was between Hoya and Dongwoo. This one was fierce and bloody. Hoya fought not with sword but with spear, so he was able to land blow even in longer distance. But, Dongwoo was a Khal and he lived on the back of a horse all his life, so it wasn’t easy to dismount him from his throne. In the end, it was when Hoya struck Dongwoo’s stallion on the leg with his long spear when the latter finally fell to the ground. The fight lasted 35 minutes.

“Hoya is the son of the sun, they called him like that in Dorne,” Sungjong told him. He sounded enthralled.

The last fight was between Hoya and Myungsoo.

“Hoya is at disadvantage,” Sungjong said unsatisfied. “His stamina is depleted after fighting Dongwoo. They fight longer and he has no time to recover either.”

“Well, it’s his fault for not finishing Dongwoo sooner,” Sunggyu tantalized the younger.

Hoya was indeed more exhausted than Myungsoo. Maybe that was the reason why he was easily dismounted when Myungsoo struck his waist with the blunt side of his sword, but not before he throw his spear to his opponent, piercing the wolf’s left shoulder with the iron stick. But he fell from his horse while Myungsoo stayed.

The crowd cheered so hard as Myungsoo was declared as the winner, Hoya’s spear still lodged on his shoulder. Sunggyu cheered as hard as the crowd, grinning too happily at Sungjong who huffed and complaint about unfairness.

Sungyeol couldn’t even smile. His brothers teased him, thinking it was because he lost the bet too early but Sungyeol couldn’t care less about that.

He was only afraid. Both for Myungsoo’s shoulder and for Myungsoo’s score. If he win this, there is a very good chance that Myungsoo would come up as the highest scorer in the selection and would be crowned as Sunggyu’s betrothed...

-

Sungyeol climbed the stairs to the dining hall. Dinner was cleared a couple of hours ago and now the room was filled only with rows of empty tables and darkness. Sungyeol paid the darkness no mind as he crossed the big room to the passage that led him to the balcony.

After Myungsoo was crowned as the champion, he was brought to the Maester’s Room to receive treatment but Sungyeol couldn’t follow him – he had to wait for the King’s closing speech to the public. After that there was dinner in which Myungsoo didn’t attend, and after that his Queen Mother wanted his princes to spend some family time with her. When he finally succeed escaping the Queen’s quarter, Sungyeol went to the Maester’s Room but was told that Myungsoo had left before dinner even started. He couldn’t find him in his room either.

Thankfully, he found the young wolf in the balcony, leaning comfortably into Byeol’s warm furry embrace.

“How’s your wound?” he asked as he sat himself beside Myungsoo. Byeol didn’t stir and Sungyeol felt happy to finally gain the direwolf’s acceptance.

“Great. You have the best Maester here. It doesn’t even hurt now.”

“Why aren’t you in your room?”

“When Lady Sansa was held captive in King’s Landing, they said she liked to spend time in your Godswood,” Myungsoo pointed his chin to the scenery below. “I feel her. The room in this castle is too hot and suffocating. I like it better here.”

“Winterfell must be so cold if you to find our room too hot,” Sungyeol said.

“You have to visit it someday. The North is cold but it’s not without charm.”

“I can come with you  on the day you ride home later,” Sungyeol said excited. “You have to take me to The Wall too.”

Myungsoo laughed.

“I would love to, but I’m afraid it won’t happen,” he smirked. “You see, I happen to be the champion of the tourney and I think I did well in other test as well. There is good chance that I will stay here and be your future brother.”

Sungyeol’s face fell. “I hope you won’t,” he said before he could control his mouth. Myungsoo looked at him, half hurt half surprised.

“Why? I thought we finally stop hating each other,” he said.

“I don’t want you to win,” Sungyeol continued.

“ _Why_?”

“I don’t want you to be the next queen.”

“Why? Do you think I’m not fit to be a ruler?”

The surprised had ceased from Myungsoo’s eyes. Instead, it was only hurt there. Sungyeol bit his lips.

“It’s not that. I just don’t want you to be with Sunggyu.”

“I still don’t understand why.”

Sungyeol gritted his teeth. “I said I don’t want you to be with Sunggyu. _I don’t want you to be my brother_.”

And then Myungsoo got it.

“Oh.”

“I love you, Myungsoo. I want you to be with me, not with Sunggyu,” he looked at Myungsoo’s eyes, trying to search answer from the younger boy.

But before he could read anything, before Myungsoo could say anything, a bell was ringing somewhere, followed with a shrill trumpet sound being blown. The sound made Sungyeol’s heart stop and gave him goosebump. Beside him, Myungsoo’s eyes changed into alertness.

“What was that?”

Sungyeol never heard the sound during 19 years of his life but he was certain what sound it was. But it was impossible...

“That’s the bell from the City Watch’s Tower. They only ring it when King’s Landing is under attack. But it’s been decades since the last time we had war. It’s impossible,” he stood up and looked to the direction of Blackwater Rush. That’s when a loud explosion was heard from the riverbank he could see a rising fire in yellow, red, and green. Yellow fire means manmade fire, green means wildfire, but red, red means dragonfire and the only house who owns dragon was Targaryen.  

“They lit fire on the bay,” Sungyeol said. “Fuck. This is real. We’re under attack.”

He ran as fast as possible to the Great Hall, Myungsoo followed. His city. His King’s Landing is under attack. He met a royal guard on the stairs.

“What happened?”

“The City’s under attack, My Prince,” the guard answered.

“I know that. Who?” Sungyeol demanded. Who would dare to attack them?

“Nobody knows yet, My Prince. I heard the attacker wear mask. But... it is said that they have dragons with them.”

So it was really dragonfire. It was really Targaryen. What was this? Was his Queen Mother’s family trying to snatch the Iron Throne even when their own daughter sit on it?

“Sungyeol,” Myungsoo called but Sungyeol ignored him. He needed to see his Queen Mother now, to see her safe.

They entered the Great Hall and all of the royal family members – sans the King himself – were already present. Woohyun, Hoya, and Dongwoo were also in sight, as well as the white knights of the Kingsguard.

“Mother!” he called and hugged the Queen into his embrace. “What happened?”

“I don’t know myself. I heard nothing from Dragonstone but they say the attacker have dragons,” she said as she looked at Sungyeol’s eyes. “I’m fine, Sungyeol,” the Queen smiled but she looked pale.

“But not for long,” he heard Sunggyu muttered. “Bring your sword, Yeol. We’ll ride to the battlefield to protect her. Father’s already there. Sungjong, you bring Mother to the bunker, bring the other princes with you.”

“What?” Sungjong cried. “I’m not gonna hide! I’ll fight with you!”

“You’re not. You’re too young to join us,” Sunggyu answered.

“I’m seventeen, for fuck’s sake!”

Sungyeol groaned because this was not the right time to argue but Myungsoo beat him.

“I beg your pardon, My Princes, but if you’re so kindly to hear me, I also think Prince Sungjong should stay in the castle...” he interrupted and Sunggyu gave him a nod of approval as he started leaving “...as well as Prince Sungyeol and the Crown Prince himself.”

“Are you crazy, Myungsoo?” Sungyeol asked in disbelief, his voice cracked.

Sunggyu also stopped immediately. “What?” he narrowed his eyes, tiny layer of fury in his voice.

Myungsoo didn’t look intimidated. “If this is a coup d’etat, it would be wiser not to let the heir of the Iron Throne be seen by the enemy. Instead, let us fight to defend the Kingdoms,” he pointed to himself, Woohyun, Hoya, and Dongwoo.

“Myungsoo, my father is out there, fighting. How can you expect me to stay?” Sungyeol asked.

“Forgive me, My Prince. But it’s all the more reason to keep you safe.”

“What kind of prince will I be if I’m not in the front line when my realm is attacked?” Sunggyu shouted.

“A wise one, My Prince. Right now your existence is the same as the existence of Seven Kingdoms. It’s not cowardice to not participate in the battle when our Kingdom is at stake.”

“If I don’t fight for my people, how do I expect them to fight for me?” Sunggyu said. “I’m riding to the battle. It’s final. The Queen will be safe with the Kingsguard.”

“My Prince!” Myungsoo desperately protested but Sunggyu was on his feet already. “At least let us go with you!”

“Do as you wish,” Sunggyu said. “Meet me at the gate with your armor in 5 minutes. We have no time.”

Sungyeol ran to his chamber to pick up his sword. The world had been so peaceful that people didn’t always carry their sword with them everywhere every time anymore. At time like this he regretted that development.

The seven of them, including Sungjong who didn’t yield even when Sunggyu eyed him with dangerously narrow eyes, met in the castle gate – all clad in armor, ready to fight. Most of their guards and soldier already marched with the King, leaving them with few and Sunggyu commanded them to stay and keep the castle safe.

When they opened the gate, Sungyeol felt afraid for the first time. This was his first battle ever, and no matter how good was him in swordplay, real war was different from spar. Myungsoo rode beside him.

“You should have stayed, Sungyeol.”

“Fuck you,” he said. He was still angry Myungsoo asked him and his brothers to stay when the war broke.

“I know you don’t like it, but _you are a prince_ ,” Myungsoo said. “I’d gladly give my life before seeing you die.”

They rode past the town square where city people gathered, pointing to the bay as they held each other’s hand in fear. Sungyeol brought his horse closer to them as he spotted the vegetable seller.

“Go to the castle,” he told the old man. “Tell the guard I gave you permission. You all will be safer there.”

As they got nearer to the wall separating the city from the Blackwater Rush, their surrounding was getting louder. Sungyeol could hear the sound of people shouting, groaning, moaning, and grunting, also the clash of swords from the other side of the wall. He could feel the heat of the fire as well, rising higher than the wall – Sungyeol wonder what did they burn to make fire that big. Must be ships.

The Mud Gate was closed. Behind that gate was the real battlefield, Sungyeol held his breath. The guards were standing on the left and right side of the gate, tense and anxious. When they saw them they bow.

“Open the gate,” Sunggyu commanded and they obeyed but before they even touched it, a shrill, high, inhuman shriek was heard and the gate was set ablaze with fire. The guards were thrown away far from the gate. Sungyeol looked behind his back to see where the voice came from and he froze.

Dragon.

Targaryen dragon was sitting on top of a roof, breathing fire and shrieking. _Holy fuck_ , he heard someone muttered. _We should escape_ , he heard another. _But, escape where?_ In front of them a wall and a burning gate, impossible to pass. Behind them a freaking dragon.

The dragon stepped down from the roof, to the ground and started to walk closer to them. They walked backward to the burning gate until they couldn’t get anymore closer.

“Sungyeol, do something!” Sunggyu yelled.

But what something? They all were brave, skilled warrior, yes, but none of their sword could possibly scratch this dragon’s steely skin. One fire breath from the dragon and they were done, all seven of them.

The dragon batted his right wing, sending Sungyeol’s horse fall to his side, throwing him to the ground, right in front of the dragon. Just before a fire breath was directed at him, a black shadow lunged past him to the dragon’s feet, attacking him and causing him to moan in pain, his fire breath lighted the night sky instead of burning them as the dragon craned his neck up.

He was pulled into his feet as fast as that happened. Myungsoo, he realized. Then that shadow must be Byeol. He screamed when he realized that. Direwolf was also a mystical creature, but not a match for a dragon. The black direwolf was still biting the dragon as the dragon flailed his foot, trying to get rid of her. Another bat of wing and Byeol was thrown to the ground. Myungsoo rolled himself on the ground to protect her as the dragon readied himself for another round of dragonfire.

“No!” Sungyeol yelled.

“SUNGYEOL YOU FOOL! TALK TO HIM!” he heard Sunggyu yelled.

“TALK?!” he yelled back. Talk to who? Myungsoo?

“IT’S JUREUMI! YOU CAN CONTROL HIM!”

Sungyeol looked at the dragon and gaped. He couldn’t recognize him at the first sight, but it was Jureumi, his favorite dragon from the other three that his mother owned. Of course, it had been 10 years since he saw him, when the dragon burned his eyebrow.

Jureumi was inhaling the air...

“No! Jureumi, please!” he screamed to the dragon but it was of no effect. A split second before the dragon exhale his fire, Sungyeol felt his foot moved on its own and his body lunged to cover both Myungsoo and Byeol. “Jureumi, not him please!”

Sungyeol felt the tip of dragonfire on his skin, but instead of burning hotness, he felt cooling wind after that. He opened his eyes and saw Jureumi stood still in front of them, without any fire.

“Jureumi...” he said as he got on his feet. “Jureumi, you recognized me?”

The dragon just looked at him for a while, then nodded slowly.

“Oh, Jureumi,” he felt so grateful he ran to hug the dragon.

“Thank, Gods,” he heard the rest of the crew coming closer to him and the dragon.

“If you talk to him since the first time I ask you, you can spare your horse from this mess,” Sunggyu said. 

“Well, you didn’t specifically ask me to talk to him,” Sungyeol talked back.

“Brothers,” Sungjong interrupted. “Not now. The gate’s still burning. Sungyeol has no horse. We need to find a way to go to the other side.”

Jureumi gestured to his back with his chin.

“Jureumi? You mean you’ll allow us to ride on your back?” Sungyeol asked in disbelief.

The dragon nodded. They all looked at each other and raced to the dragon’s back. Although it was pretty scary, but riding on the back of a dragon was not a chance to be missed, even in the middle of a war.

“I didn’t know Baratheon could control dragon,” Woohyun said as he climbed the dragon.

“I don’t control him. He’s helping me because we’re friend, although we parted in bad terms,” Sungyeol said as he leaned his body to hug Jureumi again. “Thank you, Jureumi.”

Once all seven of them were in Jureumi’s back. The dragon prepared to leapt onto the wall.

“This is it. It’s the real war in front of us. Sungjong, don’t you dare throw up on me,” Sunggyu said to the youngest prince who sat behind him. Sungjong sneered.

“Keep talking to me like that and I don’t need a sight of war to make me vomit.”

And then Jureumi leapt and as he sat on top of the wall, Sungyeol opened his eyes and prepared himself for the blood, fire, and corpse. What he saw made him opened his eyes wide, although not because of the reason he thought.

There were soldiers fighting, yes, but instead of slashing each other, they looked like they’re just sparring. And he didn’t see any masked man that was said to be the invader.

The fire wasn’t of burning ships. It was a bonfire in the middle of the beach. Even more confusing, his King Father was sitting near the fire, roasting what looked like chicken leg and chatting happily with his grandmother and uncles and aunts of Targaryen. It really didn’t look like war. Jureumi’s brother and sister was laying on the sand lazily, snacking on a huge piece of buffalo meat.

When Jureumi landed, they looked up at the group.

“Welcome!” the King waved at them happily. “You must be hungry. Here, have some chicken.”

_What the hell is happening? This must be a joke._

_Did they play with us?_ Sungyeol thought as they got off from the dragon’s back. Sunggyu didn’t like this as well.

“What the f – what is happening here, Your Grace?” Sunggyu asked with eyes opened wide (well, as wide as Sunggyu’s little eyes could).

“Watch your tongue when you talk to His Grace, My Prince,” their grandmother scolded. She was a pure Targaryen, with platinum hair that was still lush and thick even when she was nearing 60. “We were here to celebrate the last test for your suitor.”

“Test?” Hoya asked. “Pardon me, Your Grace. But you mean all of this war is just a test?”

“Of course it is. This test is to check your loyalty in the middle of a crisis. Would you throw your life for your emperor? Would you prioritize his life over yours? Would you do everything to keep him alive?” Grandmother explained as she rose to her feet. He approached Myungsoo.

“That was very admirable and wise of you, what you said back then in the castle,” she said as she offered her hand. “Myungsoo of House Stark, isn’t it? You’ve shown us an admirable character befitting of your house’s reputation.”

Myungsoo kissed Grandmother’s hand. “Thank you, My Lady.”

Grandmother proceeded to congratulate the other princes, but Sungyeol was still seething.

“Really, Grandmother?” he protested as his grandma kissed his cheek. “How come I don’t know about this when I prepared the test material myself? And this is their test but I was the one who got attacked by Jureumi!”

“This test isn’t prepared by the Hand. The King and the Queen prepared this themselves with the help of Dragonstone. And Jureumi told me he wanted a revenge because you abandoned him ten years ago, so I let him play,” she smiled.

“But he burned my eyebrows first,” Sungyeol frowned. “He’s the one who pick a fight.”

“Not intentionally. But you stopped visiting Dragonstone after that.”

“I was traumatized...” he reasoned.

“Go apologize to Jureumi and mend your broken friendship,” her grandmother pushed him.

Sungyeol went to Jureumi and found Myungsoo and Byeol already beside the dragon, petting him.

“Myungsoo, you’re good with dragon? They don’t usually let just anybody touch them.”

“He said it’s okay because I’m your friend,” Myungsoo said.

“Are we...” Sungyeol looked at Jureumi. “Are we friend again?”

The dragon nodded and lower his head. Sungyeol touched the dragon’s snot and the latter closed his eyes, letting Sungyeol pet him, showing his forgiveness.

“Thank you,” he said.

“What a crazy night,” he told Myungsoo when they finally can sat on the sand, leaned themselves into Byeol while eating grilled chicken made by the King himself.

“Yeah, and all just for test,” Myungsoo said. “Glad I got the highest compliment again, though,” he raised his chicken leg and toasted it with Sungyeol’s chicken leg that was currently dangling from his mouth.

Sungyeol wanted to ask Myungsoo again about his confession but the chicken was still in his mouth. By the time he swallowed it all, apparently he also swallowed his bravery and the words were left unsaid in his mind.

-

That morning, Sungyeol found himself with no energy whatsoever. Not only last night havoc wrecked him, but today Lord Jungyeop would announce the score for the four princes. Today would also the day when the prince with the best score would be betrothed to Sunggyu.

Nobody knew the exact score of the four princes but everybody would say that Myungsoo had the biggest chance. The only test he screwed up was the intelligence test at the welcome dinner back then.

“Sit up straight, My Prince,” the Queen scolded him when they had breakfast. “Don’t make such a sad face in this happy day. Finally, our crown prince is getting married,” she swooned as she face his eldest son.

“Tell me, My Prince, among them four princes, which one you like the best?”

Sunggyu sighed. “Every one of them is an idiot, My Queen. My heart won’t have anything to do with today’s result.”

The Queen was not satisfied with that answer but she let it go.

The announcement would be held in the Great Hall. The royal family was the last to enter the scene. Lord Jungyeop was sitting in the end of the room, in front of him a low table and a closed box. The four princes were in the other end of the hall, waiting for the test to start. Behind the princes, sat rows of the King’s council, Kingsguard, and other important people of King’s Landing who were invited. The King took a seat on the Iron Throne while the other royal family members took a seat on the low chairs below the Iron Throne.

“Today,” the Hand said. “I would announce the result of the competition. We have observed the behavior of the four princes during their stay and we have taken note on their intelligence, strength, bravery, as well as their character. The prince who received the best score among all deserves to be appointed as Crown Prince Sunggyu’s betrothed.”

Jungyeop opened the box in front of him. A piece of paper was inside. He carefully took it, straighten it, and read the letter. “And the prince that was chosen for such a high and noble position is...”

Sungyeol held his breath.

“Prince Myungsoo Stark, the second of his name, the young wolf of the north and the heir of Winterfell.”

The crowd in the hall cheered, including the Queen and the King. The only two who didn’t clap were Sunggyu and Sungyeol.

Myungsoo rose from his seat and kneeled in front of them.

“Prince Myungsoo received the highest score among the four princes. Thus, he is fit to be future Queen of the Realm, and the grand council hereby support him to be betrothed to Prince Sunggyu Baratheon, heir to the Iron Throne.”

“Prince Myungsoo Stark, do you accept the position offered to you?”

Sungyeol didn’t dare to look. He didn’t trust his eyes not to be watery.

“I beg your pardon, Your Grace. I want to pull myself from the competition,” came Myungsoo’s reply.

There was a split second of silence.

“What?” he heard Jungyeop said.

“It is such an honor for me to be allowed to wed the Crown Prince and be the future Queen Regent. But it just happens that I love his brother more,” Myungsoo said. His voice calm and steady. “I beg your blessing to allow me marry Prince Sungyeol instead.”

Sungyeol’s heart stopped beating.

Wave of murmurs broke in the hall. Sungyeol tried to look at Myungsoo but the wolf had his face down as he was kneeling.  

“Well, then,” the King said finally after a quiet exchange of words with the Queen. He didn’t sound angry. In fact, he sounded amused. “I’ll let the prince answer that for you.”

All eyes were suddenly on Sungyeol and he couldn’t help but trembled a little.

“Well, My Prince?” the King urged him.

He listened to Myungsoo’s calm words before and he didn’t know how Myungsoo could do it, because right now Sungyeol felt like his stomach had risen to his throat. But, he had to answer this question.

“Yes, I will marry him,” Sungyeol managed to finally say in shaky voice.

“Well, even the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms won’t be able to stand between two people who are in love with each other. History has proven that,” the King said. “Myungsoo, I gave you my blessing to marry my son, Prince Sungyeol.”

The hall was filled with claps and congratulations. The King and the Queen looked at Sungyeol, smiling. Sunggyu and Sungjong put their hands on his back, but Sungyeol could only see Myungsoo, rising from his position to look at his eyes.

He thought the commotion ended there.

But then all of a sudden Hoya rose from his seat and kneeled in front of them.

“Your Grace, I beg your pardon for this disruption but I have a confession to make,” he said. “As much as it is an honor for me to be able to marry the Crown Prince of Seven Kingdoms, it is worth more than honor for me to be able to marry someone I love. I would like to plead  for Your Grace’s blessing to allow me to marry Prince Sungjong.”

“What?” this time the Queen finally made a sound. The princes, royal or not, flinched hearing her tone, the memory of dragonfire last night still vivid. “Does this mean we only have two candidates for the Crown Prince?”

Dongwoo and Woohyun looked at each other first, then looked at them with somewhat guilty expression. Sungyeol lowered his eyes and saw that they have each other’s hands.

“Pardon us, Your Grace, but we’re actually....”

-

The ceremony was halted and all of them were pushed into the Council Meeting Chamber. They sat around the council table, except the Queen, who was pacing in disbelief.

“So, Myungsoo would like to marry Sungyeol. Hoya to Sungjong. And Woohyun and Dongwoo to each other? None of you want to get married to the Crown Prince?” the Queen asked in disbelief. “Do you realize that you’re practically refusing an opportunity to rule the Seven Kingdoms?”

The four princes nodded. Woohyun said, “Just like Prince Hoya said back then in the Great Hall, Your Grace. We all feel very honored to be given such opportunity, but sometimes there are things that worth more than honor.”

Sunggyu laughed out loud. “See, Mother? I told you not to rush. This is what happened if you take it too fast.”

“This is madness,” the Queen said but later she sighed. “Still, at least I’m happy to have my other two sons get married, although the one that urgently need to do so does not.”

“There are still arrangement to be made,” she continued. “Hoya could move here to King’s Landing because he is the second son of Martell. But, Sungyeol, Myungsoo is the heir of Winterfell. It means you have to move there.”

Sungyeol haven’t considered it. Will it be okay to leave King’s Landing? Will it be okay for him to live so far away from his family? But, Myungsoo’s hand on his knees was enough answer for him.

“Yes, Mother. I’ll go to Winterfell.”

-

They plan to leave King’s Landing in a week. Sungyeol used the time to say goodbye to the townsfolk and spend time as much as he can with his family.

“I don’t know you like me too,” he said to Myungsoo one day when they were out of the castle. Aga was finally healed and they were just finished sending him back to the forest. “When I confessed to you the night before, you didn’t seem like you love me back.”

“The war happened, remember?” Myungsoo said. “If it weren’t for that bell, maybe I already kissed you that night."

There was a flirty tone in Myungsoo’s voice and they were alone, in the middle of the woods. It was really tempting but Sungyeol asked instead.

“Since when did you love me?”

“When I saw you in the market and learned that you’re a prince,” Myungsoo said. “You are so close with your people, you aren’t afraid to blend yourself with them. You are kind and humble. You seemed like a warm person,” Myungsoo stopped walking.

“And as someone who had lived in Winterfell for his lifetime, can you blame me if I want your warmth?”

“That was as bad as Woohyun’s pick up line,” Sungyeol said but he also laughed. They shared a kiss under a big oak tree as the weather getting warmer and warmer.

-

“I’ll miss you, my sweet brother,” Sunggyu hug him before he mounted his saddle.

“Don’t lie,” Sungyeol scolded the other. “I know you like it that there’s less trouble in King’s Landing with me gone.”

“You’ll miss us, brother,” Sungjong bid his farewell as well. “I still can’t believe you agree to go north.”

Sungyeol could hardly believe it himself. Just a month ago, he swore he couldn’t think to leave King’s Landing where all of his family live.

But back then there was no Myungsoo. It was different now, he looked at his fiancee on his white stallion, looking so strong and graceful. As if sensing, Sungyeol’s gaze, Myungsoo turned to him and smiled.

Well, if it was with Myungsoo, Sungyeol would even go past The Wall.

“Take care, My Prince. Don’t cause trouble in Winterfell,” the Queen kissed his cheeks. The King had his hands on his waist as he took Sungyeol to his black horse. After Myungsoo and him bid their last farewell, they took off to the north.

The sound of cricket and cicadas followed them along the journey, signaling the coming of summer.

Summer is coming, it seems.


End file.
